Computer applications are sometimes used to combine images from separate sources into a single composition for use in a variety of endeavors such as internet browsing, mobile computing, film, video games, television, simulators, and art. Computer applications can transform still images or video and may do so in 2D and 3D environment.
A variety of online applications including social networks and others often allow users to upload or add photos, videos, or other images. Transforming photographs into interesting media content has increased with the advent of social media. Photographic portraits of users may be placed into fixed photo layouts and used to pictorially represent a group of users.